Old Lessons
by Lorelai Rhymeless
Summary: Fujin and Quistis had a fight and in a vulnerable moment Fujin seeks comfort from Seifer. Don't worry Q/F fans, the story works out for the best.


Fujin sat motionless in the center of her bed, tears ran slowly down the side of her face. She hadn't meant to snap at Quistis, but today had been such a horrible day and she hadn't been in the mood for Quistis' good mood. Now Quistis was angry with her, and over such a stupid thing as where they were going for dinner. She curled up on her bed intending to cover herself with the sheets and never come out again when there was a knock at the door. At first, she did not answer, but after the fourth knock she yelled.  
  
"OPEN!" The door opened and closed with a click. "WHO?" she asked from under the bed sheets.  
  
"It's Seifer." came the arrogant tenor.  
  
Fujin raised the covers a bit so she could see him. He was wearing pants and a shirt, no weapon; still she growled and pointed to the door.  
  
"LEAVE."  
  
"But I."  
  
"WHAT WANT?" she interrupted.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure that you were okay." Seifer knelt next to the bed. "I saw Quistis run out and knew something was wrong. What happened between you two?"  
  
"GO AWAY." Fujin replied as tears ran new trails down her cheeks.  
  
"She made you cry." Seifer's face darkened and he moved to brush away her tears. Fujin turned her head avoiding his touch. "Let me help you." he said.  
  
"CANNOT HELP." Fujin sniffed.  
  
"I can try." Seifer gave her a reassuring smile; much like the one Quistis gave her when they were first together.  
  
Maybe it was the smile that did it, or perhaps it was because after the argument Fujin was feeling extremely vulnerable and needed to be loved. Whatever the reason Fujin found herself voluntarily locking lips with the man she once hated, feared, and loved. She was lost in her own desire, and need for love and didn't care that she was kissing Seifer, not Quistis. Seifer handled her with surprising tenderness, kissing the salty trails her tears left behind, caressing the curves of her hips, and skillfully removing her clothes with a single pass of his hand. He kissed her exposed flesh sweetly and fingered her left nipple until it grew to an aching firmness and begged for attention. Attention it got as Seifer placed his hot mouth over it scraping the skin with his teeth. He was rewarded when a soft moan issued from Fujin's open mouth. Seifer grinned to himself and unbuttoned his pants, now the lesson began. Fujin, who had been lost in Seifer's attentions suddenly came rocketing back to reality when she felt something firm and blunt press against her entrance. What was she doing? She loved Quistis not Seifer.  
  
"Seifer."she whispered forcefully " What are you."  
  
"Teaching you what is means to be a woman." his kind face twisted into a sneering look of contempt. Fujin shook as memories of his past lessons shot through her mind.  
  
"Please," she begged, her voice becoming so small she could barely speak properly "don't." Seifer chuckled with no hint of happiness.  
  
"I love it when you beg." He chuckled again, and with one hard thrust, he buried himself within her. Fujin cried out in pain as he intruded into her tight passage It had been years since their last encounter, she was no longer able to accommodate Seifer and his enviable manhood. "Ooo, you've gotten smaller Fujin." Seifer commented as he began to move painfully in and out. "What's the matter? Quistis' fingers too small?"  
  
"SHUT UP!" she screamed trying to push him away.  
  
"Oh have a struck a nerve?" Seifer asked and pinned Fujin's hands to the mattress.  
  
Deep inside Fujin's subconscious Pandemona howled to be set free. Oh how her razor sharp winds would cut and rip that man to shreds! However Fujin's fear of Seifer prevented her from even considering summoning the GF, so all Pandemona could do was sit and watch her chosen be ravaged.  
  
So Seifer fucked her raw, he screwed her until she bled and begged repeatedly for him to stop. He kissed her so hard her lips bruised and squeezed her breasts until he could see where his hand had been. He raped her until he'd satisfied himself and all Fujin could do was lay there and allow him to do with her as he pleased. Finally, he pulled out and wiped the blood and cum from his member on the already stained bed sheets. He buttoned hi pants and readjusted his shirt before bending over Fujin's bruised and sweaty body.  
  
"Remember," he said as his eyes burned holes into her own. "real women don't go to other women for love, they come to me. It's a good thing for you that you're such a good fuck, otherwise I wouldn't have bothered to remind you." He gave her one last painful kiss and went to the door "Oh yeah, don't even think about telling anyone either, who'd believe you anyway?" The door slammed shut and Fujin was left in the dark, all alone. * * *  
  
A few days later Quistis sat at her desk looking very worried. This was the third day in a row that she had not seen Fujin. True, they had argued, but Fujin had never avoided her for so long before. Quistis had wanted to give Fujin a little space so they could cool off, but this was ridiculous. The bell rang and it was all Quistis could do to stay at her desk until her class had filed out. She walked around the Garden asking if anyone had seen Fujin, yet everyone she spoke to said no. Finally, she ran into Zell, who was looking just as troubled as she was.  
  
"Zell!" Quistis exclaimed as she stopped him "Have you seen Fujin lately?"  
  
"Um.no Miss Trepe, I haven't seen her for the past few days actually." he replied.  
  
"Zell."Quistis said patiently "How many times have I told you to just call me Quisty?"  
  
"Sorry Miss.er Quisty, just habit from when you were my teacher." he grinned and scratched the back of his head.  
  
"I know, it's okay."  
  
"What happened between you two? You look upset."  
  
"Fight."  
  
"Ahhh, trouble in paradise?" Zell grinned and arched his eyebrow suggestively.  
  
"Zell!" Quistis hit him playfully on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey sorry!" he said fending off her blow "No really, I understand, have you checked her room yet?"  
  
"No, I was about to when I saw you?"  
  
"Oh, well you check her room, I'll look in the training arena."  
  
"Okay see ya."  
  
Quistis didn't wait to hear Zell's goodbye, for she was already off in the direction of the dormitories. She came to a stop in front of Fujin's door and knocked once.  
  
"Fujin?"  
  
No answer, Quistis knocked again, louder this time.  
  
"Fujin, it's Quistis."  
  
Still no answer. Quistis bit her lip wondering if she should try the handle. It was rude to enter someone's room without asking, but she loved Fujin and if something were wrong, they needed to work it out. Hiding from it wouldn't help. She turned the handle and found the door unlocked, which only concerned her more. Quistis pushed the door open and stepped into the dark room. The old smell of sex and the faint metallic tang of blood hung in the air as she entered the room. She looked to the bed but could only make out a few rough shapes through the darkness.  
  
"F.Fujin?" she said shakily as a horrible feeling settled in her stomach. Quistis closed the door and flicked on the light switch. There was Fujin, still in the same position Seifer had left her in. Quistis gasped at the sight and crossed over to the bed in three hurried steps. Frantically, she put a hand behind Fujin's head and shook her gently "Fujin! Fujin! Sweetie wake up!"  
  
Fujin's eye fluttered, then opened, a half-lidded blood- shot slit. She stared at Quistis for a moment until recognition lit up her face,  
  
"Quisty." she sighed weakly.  
  
"Yes sweetie! Yes!" Quistis cried, "What happened? Who did this to you?"  
  
"Love you."  
  
"Yes I love you too sweetie, but you have to tell me who did this."  
  
Fujin looked puzzled for a moment then answered.  
  
"Seifer."  
  
"Seifer." Quistis repeated.  
  
Fujin nodded and closed her eyes. Quistis cradled Fujin closer to her body and looked her lover over. Seifer did this, Seifer raped my beloved. She gently stroked Fujin's stringy hair as she sat there on the stained bed. Rage, cold and calculating bubbled forth, she was fully aware of Fujin's past with Seifer, and the fact that it had happened again, right under her nose angered her more. Yet first she must take Fujin to Dr. Kadowaki, then she would personally rip off Seifer's manhood and feed it to him piece by piece.  
  
* * *  
  
After dropping Fujin off at the clinic Quistis stalked to the elevator and rode it up to Cid's office. She did not have her whip or anything, but she didn't care, she was still going to beat the ever-loving shit out of Seifer. The elevator door slid open and Quistis stepped into the middle of a meeting. As she suspected, Seifer was there as was Squall, Irvine, Nida, Cid, and Edea.  
  
"Good afternoon Cid, Edea." Quistis said sweetly as she walked over to Seifer. She gave him a syrupy smile before punching him square in the jaw. "You bastard!" she screamed "You fucking bastard!"  
  
She tackled him with every intention of making mashed potatoes out of his face. Cid and Edea sat back in horror and surprise while Squall, Irvine, and Nida jumped up to separate the two.  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa lil' lady!" Irvine exclaimed as he pulled her off of Seifer and set her on her feet. "What's going on?"  
  
"That's what I'd like to know." Cid said angrily.  
  
"Seifer! That bastard, that monster over there raped Fujin!" Quistis yelled.  
  
"He what?" exclaimed Nida.  
  
"He raped her and left her to suffer in her room! How could you?" Quistis screamed as hot angry tears streamed down her face. "Do you have any idea of what you've done? You've destroyed her! I've spent months trying to help her, building up her spirit! She smiled for the first time in years! Then in one sweep, one moment you destroyed it all!" Quistis sank in Irvine's arms as her rage left her and was replaced with an overwhelming sadness.  
  
"Shut the fuck up you little." Seifer's sentence was interrupted as Squall's fist caught the same side of his jaw as Quistis' had. Seifer was so startled that he didn't try to block the next blow that landed in the pit of his stomach. He fell to his knees and looked up at Squall, stunned. Squall just stared back, a mask of hurt and anger on his face.  
  
"Squall I." Seifer began.  
  
"Don't," Squall interrupted "I don't want to hear it."  
  
Edea stood and walked calmly to the elevator.  
  
"I'll see to Fujin."  
  
"I'll come with you." Qusitis said as Irvine released her.  
  
"No child," Edea held up a hand to stop her. "You stay and work this out. I'm sure you all have much to discuss." Edea's eyed Seifer, and the blonde shook under her powerful gaze. "I will call you if I need you." she continued and gave Quistis a rare, reassuring smile.  
  
"Yes Matron." Quistis said obediently as the elevator doors slid shut.  
  
* * *  
  
That night Fujin sat fully awake in the utilitarian hospital bed. She vaguely remembered Matron coming in and healing her earlier. Everything was a big blur, but her did feel better, physically she was still a little sore here and there. However, inside she berated herself. "You should have killed him Fujin! You could have defended yourself, done anything to make him stop! You just lay there and let him take advantage of you! Weak, you're just so usele." A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"COME." she said roughly and cursed her faulty vocal chords. Fujin reached over to the bedside stand and clicked on the lamp. The door opened and Quistis appeared shyly in the doorway.  
  
"Hey sweetie." she said as Fujin's face lit up.  
  
At that moment, any memory of the silly fight was forgotten. Quistis came over to the side of her bed and slipped her shoes off. She lowered the guardrail with a faint click and slid into bed with Fujin. The bed, of course, was not made for more than one person, but neither of them minded sharing space. Quistis held Fujin close, cradling the woman in her warm embrace. One hand rested on her love's waist, the other hand lost in her shock of silvery hair. Fujin looked up into Quistis' eyes. Firey crimson met icy blue just as their lips met. Sleep, as it so often does, crept up on the two lovers and off they went to dream of each other, destined to wake up the next day still in a kiss.  
  
~fin 


End file.
